


Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Digital Art, Fanart, Frottage, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Charlie and Remus get distracted during a walk in the wood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/gifts).




End file.
